The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for heating a roller used in the production and/or finishing of a web, particularly a paper web or paperboard web.
The present invention creates an improved method and apparatus by use of renewable fuels.
In various embodiments, the roller is heated from the outside by a heated gas. The heated gas can be generated by at least one burner arranged near a surface of the roller. The heated gas emerging from the burner can then act on the surface of the rotating roller.
Hence, the heat is generated near the location of the roller. Furthermore, renewable fuels can be used to generate required heat.